


Seventh Year

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snape and McGonagall (gen), staff room conversations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medawyn).



> Mentions of violence against children.

"The students are well aware of the penalties for misbehaviour," Snape replied coldly.

McGonagall stood her ground. "Removing fingernails is not an appropriate punishment for passing notes in class!"

"Madame Pomfrey will ensure there is no permanent damage to Miss Patil's hands, Minerva."

An angry flush rose on McGonagall's cheeks at the casual use of her first name. "You are fully aware, Headmaster, that I have only remained at Hogwarts to protect the students."

"If even the Carrows can't teach the children to be obedient, they'll die. Keep that in mind next time you try to intervene." Snape turned away.


End file.
